Unlucky
by hosigie
Summary: Berawal dari soal remedial itu membuat kesialan bagi Yoongi. / Shit! Ia tertidur di kelas sampai malam? / "Yoongi oppa" / "Kau harus berterima kasih padanya, Yoongi" / Yoongi(Suga) BTS / Daehyun BAP. EXO D.O and OC(s) / RnR?


**Unlucky.**

**Main Cast: Yoongi / Suga (BTS). Other casts: Daehyun (B.A.P), Kyungsoo / D.O (EXO). and OC(s)**

**Horror & Mystery.**

**©hosigie**

**Enjoy.**

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi-ssi"

"Ya, Kim sonsaengnim?"

"Nilai ujian semester matematikamu anjlok, Yoongi-ssi. Sebagai gantinya, saya memberimu tugas tambahan yang harus kau kerjakan sekarang." Kim sonsaengnim menyodorkan sebuah kertas selembar yang berisikan angka-angka laknat yang sangat tidak Yoongi sukai.

"Baiklah, Kim sonsaengnim. Saya permisi." Yoongi segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kim sonsaengnim bilang apa?" tanya pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi.

"Tentang nilai ujianku, Dae. Aku di remed." balas Yoongi kepada pemuda yang bernama akhir Daehyun. Daehyun hanya ber oh ria.

_KRINGGGG_

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid segera bersiap untuk pulang kecuali Yoongi, yang masih sibuk dengan soal remednya.

"Yoongi-ssi, jangan pulang sebelum kau menyelesaikannya. Kalau sudah selesai simpan di mejaku ya."

"Baik, sonsaengnim."

Wanita itu—Kim sonsaengnim—pun pergi meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri di kelas.

"Hoaaahhmm~" Yoongi menguap lebar.

"Aku ngantuk~ hm, istirahat sebentar ah." gumam Yoongi.

Yoongi pun tertidur tanpa ia sadari.

.

Dan Yoongi lupa, kalau orang sepertinya tidak pernah tidur kurang dari dua jam.

.

.

Dingin. Gelap.

Itulah yang pertama kalinya dirasakan lelaki berambut karamel ini. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan berusaha melihat sekelilingnya.

Kelas?

_Shit_! Ia tertidur dikelas sampai malam?!

Yoongi segera men-cek ponselnya.

_23.35_

_15 missed call._

_50 unread messages_.

_Oh god_! Mati kau, Yoongi!

Disini gelap sekali.

Tiba-tiba, bulu kuduk Yoongi meremang.

.

Yoongi buru-buru mengemas barang-barang yang ada diatas mejanya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Yoongi tidak peduli dengan tugasnya yang belum kelar. Bodo amat. Yang penting ia harus pulang sekarang.

Setelah selesai mengemas barangnya, ia langsung keluar kelas dengan langkah besar. Sialnya, kelasnya terletak di lantai tiga. Jadi, ia harus menuruni 2 tangga dan melewati koridor. Jangan lupa lapangan yang sangat luas.

Saat Yoongi tengah menuruni tangga yang menuju lantai 2, tiba-tiba ada suara perempuan mengagetkannya.

"Hey"

"YAK! Astaga, s-siapa.. kau?"

Hampir saja Yoongi jatuh dari tangga kalau saja tangan dingin perempuan itu menahannya.

"Namaku Eunsang."

"A-aku Min Yoongi. Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Yoongi menuruni tangga lagi diikuti oleh perempuan yang bernama Eunsang itu. Mata Yoongi tak terlepas dari wajah Eunsang yang cantik itu. Walaupun samar karena gelap, tapi Yoongi dapat melihat wajah cantik itu.

"Aku sudah dijemput."

Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya. Jawaban yang tidak nyambung.

Ngomong-ngomong soal nama Eunsang... sepertinya Yoongi pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Dimana ya?

Yoongi berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengingat dimana ia mendengar nama itu.

Oh ya! Waktu kelas 11 Yoongi sedang menempelkan karya tulisnya di mading, ia tak sengaja melihat pengumuman bahwa siswi kelas 10 yang bernama Eunsang telah mening-

gal?

Yoongi melirik kebawah. Astaga! Bahkan kakinya pun tak menyentuh lantai. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipis Yoongi.

"E-Eunsang, m-maaf sepertinya aku harus duluan karena hyung ku sudah menunggu. Annyeong" dengan cepat Yoongi berkata lalu segera berlari.

Ini kejadian mistis pertama kali yang Yoongi alami sepanjang hidupnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, bulu kuduknya meremang, keringat dingin bercucuran. Begitulah yang dirasakan Yoongi saat ini.

"Yoongi _oppa_"

Yoongi mendengar suara perempuan lagi. Ia tau itu suara Eunsang yang memanggilnya dari lantai atas. Namun Yoongi pura-pura tak mendengar dan terus berlari.

'Tetap fokus ke depan, Yoongi.'

Yoongi mempercepat larinya ketika ia melewati lapangan sekolah untuk sampai di gerbang. Yoongi melirik arloji yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

23.42

Hanya beberapa langkah lagi sampai gerbang, dengan jelas Yoongi melihat gembok yang terpasang di gerbang tersebut. Ya, ia tidak salah lagi. Gerbangnya pasti sudah digembok. Matanya tidak bermasalah.

Yoongi berusaha membuka gembok bahkan sampai mengguncang-guncang gerbangnya—walau Yoongi tau itu mustahil.

"Akh- sial!"

Masa harus bermalam di sekolah? Tidak! Yoongi tidak mau.

Yoongi hanya bisa berdoa semoga Tuhan menurunkan malaikat penolong agar ia bisa pulang. Karena tubuhnya semakin merinding berlama-lama di sini. Ia menunggu beberapa saat, siapatau ada orang yang bisa membantunya.

Tapi mungkin nasib berkata lain. Setelah Yoongi menunggu beberapa saat, tak ada satupun orang yang lewat. Ia baru ingat, ini hampir tengah malam. Semua orang sudah terlelap di alam bawah sadarnya. Mungkin Yoongi benar-benar harus bermalam disini. Dengan terpaksa.

Dengan langkah berat dan takut, Yoongi kembali ke bangunan sekolahnya. Tapi bagaimana jika ia bertemu Eunsang lagi? Atau mungkin 'teman-temannya' Eunsang?

"Nak?"

Suara seseorang dari belakang menghentikan langkah Yoongi. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu segera kembali ke gerbang siapatau orang itu bisa membantu Yoongi pulang. Dan benar, ia melihat lelaki paruh baya memakai kaus putih, celana panjang, serta topi merah usang. Tak lupa kumis hitam tebal. Itu penjaga sekolahnya!

"_Ahjussi_, namaku Min Yoongi dari kelas 12-1. Aku terkunci disini sejak tadi karena aku tak sengaja tertidur di kelas. Bisakah _ahjussi_ membantuku keluar dari sini? Aku ingin pulang. Tolong, _ahjussi_." ucap Yoongi dengan wajah penuh harapan.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ahjussi itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Kemudian dimasukannya kunci itu ke lubang gembok yang ada di gerbang sekolahku. Dan.. Ta-daa! gemboknya terbuka.

Yoongi segera membuka sedikit gerbangnya lalu keluar dari wilayah sekolah, tak lupa menutupnya lagi. Lalu ahjussi itu pun segera memasang gemboknya lagi.

"Terimakasih _ahjussi_. Maaf merepotkan." ia membungkuk lalu segera pulang jalan kaki karena jarak rumahnya dan sekolah tak begitu jauh.

Yoongi ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan menjelaskan semuanya. Kakaknya pasti sudah sangat khawatir.

.

.

.

"Yoongi-_ah_! Ini sudah jam 06.45 kau bisa terlambat!" teriak _hyung_ Yoongi dari ruang makan.

"Iya _hyung_, sebentar lagi!" Yoongi dengan sibuknya mengemas buku-buku pelajaran hari ini. Tiba-tiba tangannya terhenti di secarik kertas yang berisi angka-angka. Kertas itu soal remedial dari Kim sonsaengnim.

'Sial, aku belum selesai mengerjakannya'

Yoongi langsung memasukan kertas itu ke ransel hitamnya lalu menutupnya. Kemudian ia menggendong tas itu dan menuju ruang makan.

"Aku berangkat ya, _hyung_." ucap Yoongi sambil menyomot sepotong sandwich buatan hyung-nya lalu pergi ke sekolah.

"Hati-hati ya, Yoongi."

.

.

.

Rasanya Yoongi ingin membakar otaknya sendiri. Ia diberi soal tambahan oleh Kim sonsaengnim karena terlambat mengumpulkan remedial yang kemarin. Waktu istirahat pun ia habiskan berkutat dengan soal-soal pembawa sial. Ya, pembawa sial. Soal yang membuatnya tertidur di sekolah sampai malam dan bertemu dengan—hah sudahlah.

"Haah~ akhirnya selesai." Yoongi meregangkan jarinya yang sudah pegal menulis.

"Rajin sekali kau, Yoongi." ucap Kyungsoo, teman sekelasnya, sambil membawa minuman 'pop es' di tangannya. Yoongi langsung menyambar minuman itu dan meminumnya tanpa izin. Namun Kyungsoo hanya diam-sudah biasa dengan kelakuan itu. Lalu Daehyun datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Yoongi, kemarin kemana? _Hyung_mu meneleponku malam-malam, ia mencarimu."

"Nih dengar! Aku mau cerita." Yoongi menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Kemarin aku benar-benar sial. aku ditinggal sendiri oleh Kim sonsaengnim untuk mengerjakan remedial. Lalu aku ketiduran di kelas sampai sekitar jam setengah 12 malam. Saat menuruni tangga aku bertemu dengan, ehm, Eunsang lalu ak—"

"Eunsang?!"

"Dia kan sudah-"

Kyungsoo dan Daehyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Ya aku tau! Dengarkan dulu!"

Mereka pun semakin serius mendengar cerita Yoongi.

"Setelah menyadarinya aku langsung buru-buru lari. Aku benar-benar merinding. Tapi ternyata gerbang sekolah digembok. Aku berusaha membukanya tapi tak berhasil, tapi untung ada ahjussi penjaga sekolah yang membukakan gerbangnya"

"Ahjussi penjaga sekolah?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Iya, ahjussi yang bertopi merah. Kenapa?"

"Wah, kau harus berterimakasih padanya, Yoongi." kata Daehyun.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau bahkan ditolong oleh hantu." tambah Kyungsoo.

Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ahjussi penjaga sekolah yang itu kan sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, Yoongi."

Apa katanya?

Mulut Yoongi menganga lebar.

_Akh_, sial. Yoongi benar-benar sial.

.

.

.

**End.**

Halooh~ saya kembali dengan ff horror~~ ini satu dari sekian banyaknya draft ff aku. awalnya aku lupa punya ff ini, pas aku buka lagi akhirnya aku semangat ngelanjutin. pendek ya? emang;; aku emang sukanya bikin ff yang pendek-pendek, soalnya kalo panjang-panjang suka males ngelanjutinnya. Btw, Eunsang disini tuh OC ya, gatau kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran namain Eunsang wkwk.

_RnR?_


End file.
